


Yandere Reader X Sanses

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Blood, Bone Breaking, Deception, F/M, Gore, Implication of Rape, Kidnapping, Lies, Other, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Yandere, Yandere Reader, implied rape, skeleton torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Coiling the rope around his limp arms, you couldn't wait to just dig into his bones and see the animalistic fear in his eyes as you slowly churned him into an emotionless freak of nature.





	1. "I can't start saying 'I love you', yet. You need to say it first."

You can see the discomfort wrapped around his features, the endlessly exposed ‘grin’ on his face mutilated into a deep frown, or as much as one can frown with a ballgag shoveled into their mouth. His flat teeth made soft indents into the ball as he attempted to grit his teeth to no avail, sadly only making markings into the ball and not breaking it. His arms were bound behind his back and legs tied to the closest limbs of the chair, keeping his legs spread and his back remained nearly pressed against the chair. There was a blindfold over eyesockets, proving that he doesn't even need to see to know that he's in a bad situation. His stress wasn't just communicated from his expression, yet also how his shoulders were raised, how his fingers were coiled into a hard fist and his legs were stiff against the chair.  


 

"I never knew you were such a bonehead," Murmuring just that startled him, a rough jolt through him was visible as he tensed up once hearing your voice. "I mean, you're averagely smart, but clearly not smart enough to not fall into a simple trap. Like, really? Did you not expect things to go bad when you're in a room alone with 'that creepy human', Sans? I do know how you talk about me to other people, and I don't like it." Lightly pressing the knife against his exposed ribs, he flinched as lightly as possible to not cause himself any harm. "You need to know that you only need me in your life." You were convinced that he could be easily manipulated into only wanting you. It wasn't even that hard to get him down here anyways, it was like using a bait to catch a big fish—It took a while, but it was worth it.  


 

He shuddered and let out a soft whimper as you slowly dragged the blade from side to side in the full length of a single rib of his, occasionally adding pressure into the bone, making a nick almost nearly in the middle of one of the many ribs of Sans's. "Do you think I could spell out my initials on your ribs? Each and every single one. That's how they'll know that you're mine, and only mine. It's such a good idea, am I right?" You glanced at his face, not expecting much of a vocal answer as he tried to jerk his spine back, quivering in the chair as he shook his head.  


 

You heard him suck in a breath as you pulled him closer by the rib you had injured, his pelvis grinding uncomfortably against the seat of the chair and his legs wobbling as he tried to keep them pressed against the chair. "You're stronger than this." Moving the knife to the first upper rib you saw, you slowly began to write the first initial of your name into that rib. A muffled yelp came from him as you pressed a tad deeper than you wanted, and in turn made the wound begin to bleed. All you did was come closer, licking the current drop of blood running down the rib, then leaning back and writing your last initial next to the first one. You were sure to press down deeper than before.

 

 

~

 

 

"I wish you could look at this, Sans." You pulled back to admire your work. You carved your initials on nearly every single rib of his. While you weren't the best at carving and you've never carved into a skeletal monster, his bone was softer than normal skeleton bone, for sure. Not every single letter looked perfect, but it was better than nothing. There were tears dripping down his eyesockets, dribbling down his chin and plopping onto his bloodied ribs as he silently tried to sob away the pain in his ribs. You could care less—He was clearly yours, now. You made it very clear.  


 

Running your fingertips over the broken and scathed ribs of his, he whimpered and squirmed in pain. You were sitting in his lap, your face looming near his. You were mumbling sweet nothings to him, digging your nails into the bleeding indents of your initials as he tried harder to move away. Most of his previous tears were gone now, leaving cute little tear stains on his skull, just cupping his cheek and curving down where they had dropped from his chin.  


 

The blood of his ribs began to stain your shirt as you pressed closer and he gave up his struggling, some sweat beading down his skull. You could feel your blood pulsing in your veins as you pressed the knife into the covered hole of his eyesocket, pressing down into the fabric of the blindfold. The knife cut through, and you pulled the strips of the blindfold away.  


 

Sans's eyesockets were widened. Tiny, little pinpricks scavenge every little detail into the room, as if he was searching through the darkness that surrounded you for a way out. "There's no exit for you, here. You're never leaving." You answered the question that you assumed that was lurking in his mind. It's supposed that you did, as he slumped in his chair and looked down at his chest once you said that. Tears prickled in his sockets when he saw the blood and wounds for himself, staining his jacket and the chair, with dried blood visible down onto the floor. "I know you think that this is some sort of hell." You paused as his pupils flickered over to you. You tried to think on how to word it in the best way possible. "But..you'll learn to like it and appreciate it. If you're good and you enjoy my way of love, then maybe I'll treat you better. If you're bad, you get punished—and not in a good way, either." You took a step back. "However, I need to go. I need to tell Papyrus why you're missing, yeah?" You smirked at the anger in his eyes as you left.


	2. "Wherever you will go, I will find you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this to be longer, but haven't found the motivation yet.

You had your fist coiled around his collar, glad that the spikes on it weren't long enough, or sharp enough to cut up your palm. "Get--fucking--Stop! Let go of me!" He growled, baring his teeth at you like a wild animal as he writhed and aggressively thrashed around, trying to pull himself away from you and out of your grip. You were stronger than him, and you were assured that he already knew that himself. "If you want me to let go of you, then stop me." He wormed around and hissed at you, his glare going right through you. 

"Where are we EVEN going, fucking-" He had stopped really struggling at this point, tiring himself, sure, but he ended up following you, glaring the whole way. "Somewhere where you'll be safe." Well, it wasn't a lie. "From what?" Now he's curious, wary and looking as if he actually wants to trust you. "Ancient secret. Can't tell ya." You're unsure if you lost that sliver of trust you were given. "Seriously, you're gonna have to stay here, little guy." You dragged him into your house before he could make a retort.

He opened his mouth, and you already made a comment. "Besides, it's better than being thrown out in the snow and being given shitty food by a shitty brother, am I right?" You closed and locked the door behind you, letting go of the skeleton. "He isn't shitty." He responded after a few seconds of silence. "Well, compared to the surface—where you're in now, what he seems to be doing are all just shitty moves." You glanced back at him. He wasn't exactly glaring at you, but he had a scowl plastered onto his skull. 

"How do you know that anyway?" He growled softly. "Yeah, because it's so hard to see a skeleton guy getting the shit beat out of him in a public place when it's not even common for skeleton guys to even be here in the first place." You crossed your arms, staying in front of the door. "How do I know you ain't just gonna hurt me, anyway?" He tried a stance to make himself seem taller, raising his head high. "I don't know anyone that would go through the trouble of dragging an edgy skeleton throwing a fit home just to hurt him." Not knowing if you made a good enough point, you just softened your frown as he moved to plop on a chair, grumbling.

"So..you're like, chill with me doing anything here? Just eating your food and being a lazy ass?"

"I'm okay with it." You shrugged. You really thought the sight of him sleeping was cute, even if he only did it indoors and you had to peep through the windows to see him sleep in his room. "I don't really want you leaving, though, that's really the only thing." He looked confused. "What are you trying to keep me safe from?" You just shrugged as a response to his question. This was easy. You just had to keep him, but you also had to make sure others wouldn't take him away from you. 

"I have cameras all around here, it tells when people enter and leave through any part of this place. You're not going to leave, got it?" You moved to take the coat from the frightened skeleton. "You don't need this right now, I have the heater on." You put his coat on the coat rack as he glared at you. All you did in response was to make a mental note of checking the coat's pockets. "C'mon, I think you look as cute as you are without a coat as you are with one."

"S t o p." Yeesh, okay, you stopped. "I do have a job to do, so I might not be home at times. Do whatever you want and chill, I don't care, just tidy up after yourself." He gave you a blank glare, no pupils whatsoever in his eyesockets. "Claim either of the guest bedrooms if you want, or have the couch, I don't care." You just moved to put on your coat, and left. 

 

Now, Papyrus, was it? You just needed to find that edgy son of a bitch. You traversed closer to the skeleton brother's home, knocking on the door, not really expecting for it to open for you anytime soon. 

To your surprise, it swung open, nearly smacking you in the face as the tall skeleton glared down at you. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SALESPEOPLE. LEAVE MY PRESENCE IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL USE FORCE." And the loudness of his voice made your ears practically ring, too. "I-I—not for that. I'm not a salesperson, just asking.." Crap, you didn't know what to talk about. Didn't the big guy like..baking or something, he said that once or twice. "Can you teach me to cook?"

Looking bewildered at that question, he perked a skeletal eyebrow. "WHY SHOULDN'T I EXPECT SUCH A WEAK AND MEASLY HUMAN LIKE YOURSELF WANT TO COOK WITH SUCH A GREAT MONSTER LIKE ME? DO YOU PERHAPS FOLLOW MY SOCIAL MEDIA I USE TO SHOW MY COOKING?" That went better than..expected? "..Yeah, sure, uh-huh, I do."


	3. "We both know there's nothing left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short.

"You're in for a bad time." So overused, you've heard it time and time again. He wouldn't have known, but it's fun to see him happy. It's fun to see him smile genuinely with you, and it's fun to see those forced, angered smiles where you kill everyone else to only be with him.   
"Silly. How could I ever have a bad time when I'm with you?" You moved to caress your hand against his cheek and he forced you off. You really couldn't do much, in bad shape to begin with. He was strong, and so were the other monsters that you had attacked. Your response seems to have only angered him more as he gritted his teeth, glaring harder at you. "Do you really take this as a joke?" 

"Yeah, I do. You know there's nothing left, Sans." You shuddered as you felt cold blood trickle down your injured arm, pain throbbing in your shoulder. This had been the weakest you felt in a while, but you'd stay strong. You'd make him know you're tough, and that he's yours, even if you have to fight him to own him. "There's no need to battle me. We all know who's going to win, and even if I fail, I'll just keep trying." You'd latched onto how he guessed when there were resets. Facial expressions and reactions, you had to pretend everything was anew. 

"Just give up, Sans. There's no point in trying, and I know you know that." He shook his head, growling as bones formed behind himself. "No! That's not–no! All you're doing is messing with me." 

"Come on, stop trying and submit. You know you want to." Your scarred legs felt numb, distant to memories that were long forgotten by him. You saw his hands tremble, fingers in his coiled fists twitch. "I don't want to kill you. I only killed them so they couldn't have you. It isn't that hard to understand. All I want is you, simply you and that's it. I won't ever hurt you, hurt me all you want, I know I deserve it." Cackling soulessly at that, you tried to move forward. "Just give up. I won't hurt you."

The bones behind him vanished as he nervously clutched one of his arms, looking down the ground. His eyebrows were furrowed and his grin was outstretched. "I don't.." He shifted. "I don't know. I don't..want you. I want Paps back. I want everyone else back."

"Then I'll bring them back, only under the condition that you'll promise to be with me. That you'll promise to stay with me." You opened your arms. 

"Fine." He had hugged you. It's been long since you had hugged him, really. 

There was no surprise whatsoever when bones shot through your torso, battering you from the last inch of health you had remaining.


	4. Tongueful Of Lies

"Niice. You're a big man now, huh? Still don't really like the idea of it, but..." You tugged on his little blue tongue that he stuck out at you. Sans, this energetic skeleton wanting to join the royal guard underground had gotten accepted into training to become a police officer. Well, that's what he says, you're pretty sure he's only training to become a bodyguard or something under that. "EW. YOUR HAND TASTES WEIRD, AND NO, I'VE ALWAYS BEEN 'A BIG MAN'. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, YOU KNOW!" You were getting home from work and you picked Blue up since he coudln't really drive a car. Monster laws are stupid, can't drive a car but can get a crap ton of jobs. 

You know why he's trying to become a cop. His brother went missing about only a week ago and he wants to be the one searching for him. He doesn't trust that many humans other than you, and you feel pretty proud of that. You bunked in with him since Alphys said he wasn't eating much nor acting well, so you tried to cheer him up and stay with him as much as you could. "That can be taken a lot of different ways, tyke. Your way and my way are completely seperate routes." He simply looked up at you with a disgusted expression. 

Following him to both your and his apartment, you closed the door behind yourself. "I don't really like that you want to join the police department, bud." You slithered off your jacket, pressing it onto the hook. "I'VE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS MANY TIMES BEFORE WITH YOU." He turned to frown at you, "That doesn't change the fact that I think it's stupid for you to join them, though. You're probably not going to get your brother's case, and even if you do, there's a chance that you'll get kidnapped with him and hurt." His frown stayed still on his face, teeth a little gritted.

"IF IT'S FOR THE SAKE OF MY BROTHER, THEN I'M DOING IT. IF I GET HURT, THEN I GET HURT." You sighed at his response. 

"Alphys and Undies and I care about you, alright?" You wanted to rid of them too, but that would emotionally wreck the poor little guy, like it had done the last timeline. "I KNOW, BUT I REALLY WISH YOU JUSY WOULD LET THIS GO. I'M DOING IT BECAUSE I DONT WANT OTHER PEOPLE THAT HURT OTHER PEOPLE ON THE LOOSE. I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE WHAT'S HAPPENING TO PAPYRUS RIGHT NOW!" That made you draw your eyes away from him. The time you brought that tall guy in, the time you had wield a knife against bone was the first time you saw Papyrus cry, cry for help, and cry for Sans that is, too. "Yeah," You looked back at him. "You're aware that cops do kill people, right? If you do that, you'll be hurting people too." He doesn't say anything. Saying that had always shut him up from that topic and make him look like he felt guilty. 

"I..just." He tried to gather something against it and gave up. "I just want my brother back, that's all." His voice was more hushed than normal, and tears were gathering in his sockets. You moved to wipe them away. "Look, we'll find him and get him back, okay? It might take a while, but..he'll be fine and happy to see you, alright?" He paused before he eventually nodded in response, sniffing. The lies came out like a steady stream, so easy, so simple, so clean. 

Rubbing your our hand up and down his back, you sighed. "WELL..OKAY. I JUST..I WANT TO BE THE ONE THAT FINDS HIM. I WANT TO BE THE FIRST PERSON TO SEE HIM!" You nodded. "You..will. You probably will."


	5. Underswap Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasnt really supposed to be a continuation of the last one, but it can be if you want.

"C'mon." You tore off his jacket as he squealed softly, thrashing in your grip. He was adorable like this, pinned to the bed with the jacket loosely hanging off of him, bis own bandanna wrapped around his mouth as he squealed and cried. His tears were getting his bandanna wet, sniffing and sobbing. 

"Oh, I ain't gonna hurt you." You peppered kisses all over his tear-stained face, pressing your crotch against his as he tried to thrash harder. He attempted to claw through his gloves, pawing at your shoulders and neck. Sans stared at you with an animalistic fear in his eyes. 

"You're so adorable, don't you know that? You're all mine. All fucking mine." You moved his face to stare back at you when he looked away. "You don't belong to anyone else." He kicked his legs, all you did was move one leg of his to curl around your waist, pressing harder against him. 

He cried harder when you nuzzled his neck, beginning to pull down his pants, as he thrashed harder under you, managing to rip the bandanna free from his mouth. "PLEASE STOP!-" You slammed a hand over his mouth.

He was loud, loud the whole time. Then again, the loud ones were fun, just like Papyrus.


End file.
